


Out of time

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Pillowfort Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Hiding in China, Daisy's been waiting on Robbie.





	Out of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Soulofevil!!  
> I thought about you while writing this (sorry if that sounds creepy!)  
> Hope you like it, and that you have a happy birthday!
> 
> Beta by Alina and this ficlet is based off [this pic ](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/254686)

_**Xicheng District, Beijing, China** _  
  
  
Daisy Johnson shivered as she tightened her makeshift mask. The dark blue bandana was the best she could find to hide her features from the ubiquitous cameras throughout the city.  
  
“And I thought SHIELD and the US government were nosy,” she grumbled. She sat on the rooftop of the Bank of Beijing, legs kicking off the edge. It was the only blind spot from cameras in Xicheng District where she’d been hiding. Hopefully, with her guise as a boy, any overhead satellite spying would just think her another emo teenager contemplating the mysteries of life.  
  
A clang shattered her musings as the emergency exit opened, and Daisy sprang up, arm outstretched even though she couldn’t use her powers. There were trackers in every city on Earth that alerted the Central World Government of any energy signal to indicate Inhuman activity.  
  
But her mouth and arm dropped when a leather jacket with familiar white stripes emerged.

It was _Robbie._ He'd heard her distress signal and came, and not a minute too soon; she'd began to worry it was a setup.

"It's about damn time," she called, but as he drew closer, her bravado faded.

She hadn't seen Robbie in years, but he looked the same. Sun-kissed skin, dressed in leather and denim and radiating a bad attitude a mile wide.

“Long time no see, ” Robbie smirked, his hair gleaming in the fluorescent lights as he strode across the rooftop.

Daisy exhaled. He was inches from her face now, and the buzz of the night time traffic, honking horns and revving engines faded away till the line of his jaw and full lips were her only focus.

When did Robbie Reyes become devastatingly handsome?

“So what’s new?” His eyes danced as they raked over her baggy jeans and shirt with the short buzz haircut.  
  
Daisy blushed and fixed her ball cap self consciously.  
  
“Nothing much.” She decided to play it cool. “I took care of some bad guys and then had to start looking like one. World Government is after me now.” She shrugged. “Kinda fun being on the run. It's like old times.”  
  
Robbie’s eyes darkened as his gaze drifted down her slight frame and he shook his head as they reached her hips and thighs.

“You don't look like any of the dudes I know.” A small smile played on his lips. “I’d recognize you anywhere.”

His face grew serious. “Sorry, we had to meet again like this, chica.”

And before Daisy could register the words, his eyes glowed amber and the scent of burning flesh permeated the air.

"What the-?" Daisy's blood turned to ice water when Robbie swiftly pulled his chain off his torso,  almost whipping her. 

“Robbie?” She jumped back as his skin melted off and bones appeared. “It's _me_ , Daisy! Wh- what are you doing?”  Her cap fell off and the wind blew it off the building, down 87 stories to the Beijing Financial Street.

“Daisy Johnson.” The sound was guttural, no longer human.   “It's time to pay for your sins.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I wrote this in 15 minutes, but then had to go back and edit afterward, and this was beta'd before posting on here! I don't want anyone to think that in 15 minutes I did this! I want to shout out pillowfort, which has been a boon in these uncertain tumblr times. the 15-minute fic format is AWESOME because I don't have time to second guess myself. (the awesome pic as inspiration helped immensely!)


End file.
